Lost
by Flobear777
Summary: This is the story of how Tahno gets his bending back, after the finale of Season one. Things are starting to change...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so thank you for reviews! I love them soo much! Also, to Teabender, thank you so much! I broke up the massive wall haha. Better?

Tahno kicked at a tin can in the road, staring dejectedly into the gutter with swollen eyes. He kept bumping into people, ignoring their angry protests and just walking. He had taken to doing that—walking. He walked all over the city; over bridges and through tunnels and in places that he would never before have dared to go. Of course he had heard about the Uh-vatar's defeat of Amon—er, Noatok. But that didn't matter, because she hadn't restored his bending yet. Oh, he was sure she had some kind of good excuse—perhaps she was too busy, or distracted by her new airbending. Either way, he was stuck here, in this endless torture that was his life. He suddenly chuckled to himself, as it occurred to him that the person he was before his bending had been taken away would have despised the person he was now. He was everything he had prided himself in _not_ being before. He was unwashed, permanently hungover, and above all, he was _weak._ Sure, he still had the strong body that was required in the life of a bender, but even that would leave him in time, and he would just be—what, exactly? He cursed himself mentally (or outloud, it didn't really make a difference to him) for sinking into his pit of self pity and despair once again. With every remaining ounce of willpower he shoved all thought into the back of his mind and walked. As he grew closer to the busiest section of the city he felt his senses grow more aware, almost against his will. Every time he saw someone from his old life he ducked into the shadows, shaking his greasy hair further into his face. He realized where his feet had been taking him too late, and found himself staring into the noodlery. His old fans were there, but his posters were not. Neither was the Uh-vatar, who he realized he had been searching for only after he noted her absence.

Sighing, he turned away from the shop. Perhaps what he truly needed was some fresh air. Not just out-by-Yue-bay fresh air, but _real_, _cold_ air, to make him feel anything but his numbness again. He scowled at how piteous he sounded, even in his own mind. He would never have thought like this before. He had no words for how much he _hated_ what he had become. Not that he had liked what he was before that last Pro-bending game much better. Huffing out air, he headed out of the city. It took him far too long, but when he reached the city limits, staring into the cold night, he grinned. Finally, he actually had someplace to walk _to_.

He began to walk up the steep slopes of the mountain, almost laughing as the cold soaked through to his bones. Oh, he had really missed this. He headed further, not really sure just how far he wanted to go, and whether or not he wanted to die up there, in the cold. After what could have been hours or minutes, he came across a cave. The snow in front of it was less deep here, leaving a sort of ledge leading into the cave. Tahno could see no traces of an animal residing in the cave, and figured this was as good a place as any to decide what he wanted to do. He sat on the ledge outside the cave, and blinked. The ledge had a perfect and unobstructed view of the whole of Yue Bay, and was centered on Air Temple Island. The full moon was high in the sky, its gentle light holding making everything quiet. He held his breath, as if any movement, any noise he made would ruin the perfect stillness of the moment. Letting his breath go, he watched as it rose in steam above him, and closed his eyes. He sat, perfectly still, for a long while. After a time, his thoughts broke the barrier he had so carefully constructed and washed over him; a tide of hopelessness and anger and self-pity and hatred and everything else he had been feeling since that day. Usually the tide of his emotions would gradually recede, or at least remain constant—a solid cloud to remind him of what he had lost.

But now, the tide did not stop. It grew higher, as more thoughts and feelings boiled indistinguishable from each other into his mind. They grew, a hideous monster that he had created out of his own devastation, until they became all-encompassing. He threw himself forward on his hands and knees, blind to the world around him, and scrabbled at the rock, gasping. He felt dizzy and sick with everything he was feeling, and as a million different voices shouted to be heard, all trying to tell him why he was no longer good enough, a tear rolled down his cheek and into the snow. All at once he could no longer stand this ocean of his misery.

He gasped, "ENOUGH! No more, I just, I just can't take it," he sobbed, feeling the immobile snow beneath his fingers. Suddenly there were cool fingers at his cheek, wiping away a tear. Startled, he fell back on his heels, dragging himself away and wiping at his face. When he looked up, the face of a beautiful girl with the whitest hair he had ever seen gazed down at him with kind eyes. She was pale, her hair and robes flowing out behind her. He could not tell if she was lit by the moon directly behind her, or if she emitted her own ethereal glow. She drew closer, and Tahno tried to still the pounding of his heart.

She spoke, her voice like cool water over his ears. "Tahno. You've lost something. Something important." A small smile played across her lips, and Tahno suddenly realized who she was.

"You're Yue, aren't you? As in, the real Yue?"

She didn't answer him, merely broadened her smile. "You've lost something," she repeated, "would you like a way to earn it back?"

He frowned, brow creased in concentration. He knew that he should take this offer—how could he not, it was from the spirit of the moon! But on some level, his pride still pushed and shoved to be heard. He shouldn't _have_ to earn it back. Korra should _give _it back! He rubbed his hand over his mouth, trying to decide. He didn't feel impatient, and he got the feeling that Yue could wait there forever for an anwer. So he drew in a deep breath and said, "Yes."

There was a sudden light, so bright he had too shield his eyes and even then he could not see a thing, and when it went out again, he was no longer sitting on the rock ledge. Instead, he found himself sitting in the center of a wide ocean of water! He sat atop the water, but could see into its depths, instilling a deep fear of falling in him. Looking into the water, he realized that it was thick with some kind of inky blackness, and that strange things floated and swam through it. Swallowing his fear, he looked up instead of down. The moon was directly above him, its soft light filling the area where he sat to every horizon. With a shake of the head, he realized that the moon was emitting some kind of vibration, and it penetrated his body with its strange resonance. Yue stood in front of him, still filled with her unearthly glow.

"Stand, Tahno of the Water Tribe," she said softly. Without a second thought he stood. She started to walk away, and he quickly followed her, not wanting to be left behind in this strange place of the moon. They walked a long way, and soon the water was gone, transforming into a great circle of rock. She led him to the center once again, and sat, cross-legged. He took this as his cue to sit as well, and he took his place in front of her. "Tahno, do you know my story?" she seemed sad, and he was filled with a desperate urge to make her happy again.

"Of course I do, we all do! You are legend where I come from." That didn't seem to satisfy her, so he continued. "You were saved by the spirit of the moon, Tui, when you were a baby, and you had to sacrifice your life during the siege of the Northern Water Tribe to become the spirit of the moon, to save it. Your history is taught in our schools, Great Spirit."

"Good," she said. "Then you will surely know all about my counter-part, the spirit La." She smiled at his slightly ashamed expression. "Very well," she sighed. "La is the spirit of the Ocean, his name means _pull_. His mortal form is that of a black koi fish, as mine is a white koi fish, at the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole."

"I am, er, glad for your teachings, Great Spirit, but what exactly does this have to do with me getting back my bending?" he said.

She smiled. "Patience, Tahno. Before your bending was taken, you were everything that peaceful spirits shy away from. You were selfish, spoiled, angry, unfeeling, and proud, among other things." Tahno hung his head, and she lifted his chin with the tip of her forefinger. "But you were also talented, and you knew it. The spirits keep watch over everyone, but particularly you, _after_ you lost your bending. You seemed to realize who you were before, and begin to struggle with that person. Internal struggles have the capability of bringing a person closer to the spirit world, as you have discovered. Well I, among my compatriots, have decided to give you a way to regain your beloved bending. Some of the other spirits were not sure about you, and are still not sure, but I believe that they will be proven wrong over time. Do you remember the ocean where you first appeared? Good. Well, you may have noticed its unusual condition. The spirit of the ocean, La… he is sick. Very sick. The spirits have debated bringing a mortal other than the avatar into this matter for a long time, but Korra will have her own battles to deal with, and sooner than she thinks. We believe you are the one we need. Korra may even join you, but you will need to be the leader in this, in order to get your bending. Oh, and, if you accept, Korra will not be able to return your bending to you, because of how you are bound to the spirit world."

Tahno was shocked. La—the ocean was sick? How was he supposed to save the great spirit of the ocean? And was he willing to sacrifice his pride for his bending? He clenched his fists. "What am I supposed to do, Spirit? What's wrong with him?"

Yue's sad eyes met his dark ones, and she whispered, "that is what has made the spirits so afraid, mortal. We don't know."

. . .

Korra strolled, light-hearted into the noodlery. She had been very busy lately, just as Tahno had expected, dealing with restoring various important peoples' bending and dealing with the shattered groups of Equalists still grappling with the loss of their leader. But she had finally found the time to come and see Tahno, and she had mixed feelings about it. Opening the door of the restaurant, she went straight to the back, where Tahno would have been found before the attack. The same girls were there, but a new group of obnoxious guys had replaced Tahno and his friends.

Gearing up her courage, she said, "Where's Tahno?" the group was immediately filled with snickers. "What?" she said, her angry voice coming out. "Where is he?"

"Calm down, Princess. He's not here," said one of the new guys.

"What do you mean, not here? I knew he wasn't in the greatest shape, but…"

"It means he's not here! We haven't seen him since the attack. Well, Keiro here has, but…"

Korra walked up to the boy who had been mentioned. "Where did you see him? What did he look like?"

"He looked rough," said Keiro. "He just walked all over the city, never going anywhere and never sleeping. I think he drank a lot too. Don't know about what kind of drugs he was doing. I heard a rumor recently that he skipped town. Good riddance, I say." The group raised their glasses at that, and Korra turned to go. She shrugged. Well, if he wasn't there, she wasn't going to search for him…


	2. Chapter 2

If I owned Korra, I would not need to write fanfiction :D

When Tahno opened his eyes again, he was sitting on the ledge, looking out over the bay, and Yue was gone. The moon was high over the bay, just like it had been in the spirit world. He breathed out a long sigh. So to get his bending back, he would have to save the Great Spirit of the Ocean. And he didn't know how to do it, or where to go, or what to do. And what was worse, neither did the spirits. Groaning, he struggled to his feet, cracking his knuckles and shaking out the all-around stiffness that apparently accompanied a journey to the spirit world. He began to make his way down the mountain, noticing the cold of the snow much more now.

Well, at least he knew who he would bring with him.

. . .

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" the shout ripped through the air as a little _creature_ pelted through the air. The terrified looking man was suddenly on the ground, with two curved swords around his throat. "Give up?" asked the little menace, raising an eyebrow. The man, who was easily twice the size of the she-devil, nodded vigorously. The swords were removed, and he crawled away, whimpering.

Tahno decided that this would be the perfect time to step out of his place in the shadows of the bar. The crowd was receding, shaking heads and exchanging money, and the sword-carrier sheathed the wicked blades across her back and headed to a table in the back. As Tahno grabbed her forearm, her swords were instantly out again and at his throat. He grinned. The instant she recognized him, she removed the swords once again.

"Getting a little blade happy, are we Cutlass?" he folded his arms.

The girl growled at him. "You know I don't trust anyone, Tahno, and especially you. What do you want?"

"First," he said, holding up a finger, "You have to trust me at least a little bit, or you wouldn't have put away those blades you like so much. Second," a second finger, "What I want can't be said in the open."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Not that!" he said, holding up his hands. "I would never ask that of you. What do you think I am, crazy? Just follow me." He headed for the door, not checking to see if the girl with crazy short black hair and two red streaks on each cheek was following. He knew her, so he knew that she was curious. And it was her curiosity that had gotten her into trouble so often. Well, that and the fact that she drew her blades at the blink of an eye. Once he left the bar, he took a left and headed for a dark alley. When he leaned against the wall, he saw Cutlass come to stand in front of him, still looking a bit wary.

"So, how've you been, Tahno? You don't look so hot." She eyed him, her gaze roaming up and down his body before resting on his face.

He raised an eyebrow. "You admitting you thought I was hot before?"

"In your dreams, Pretty Boy," she snorted. "Now, you going to tell me what you want, or should I just leave now?"

"Don't get your swords in a tangle, I'm getting to it." He narrowed his eyes, his face slipping into the calculating look he had worn before. "I have been sent on a mission to get my bending back."

Cutlass licked her lips. "By who? Why don't you just ask the Avatar to give it back?"

"I don't ask anyone for anything!" he all but snarled.

Cutlass held up her hands. "Alright, alright! I was just wondering. So, you've been sent on a mission."

"Yes…"

"Look, if you don't want to tell me—"

"Ok, fine. ThemoonspiritYueaskedmetosav etheoceanspiritLatogetmybend ingback." He said in a rush, as if he were—no. He wasn't afraid of anything. But his hands did clench into fists as he watched Cutlass's reaction. She took in a deep breath, and chewed on her lower lip.

"Well. That _is_ interesting," she said. That was what he liked so much about Cutlass. Anyone else would have just called him crazy and left. Not to mention the fact that he was able to understand him at all. "You know, life isn't so bad without bending. I have been just fine without it my whole life!"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE IT RIPPED OUT OF YOU, DID YOU?!" he yelled, smashing his fist against the wall.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. So, let me guess. You want me to join you, wherever you're going? Do you know where you're going?"

At that moment, a man stopped at the entrance of the alley and looked in. He seemed to think they looked like great people to rob… until Cutlass flashed her swords that is.

"Yes. I do." He came forward, walked until he was only a few inches away from her face, and placed a hand on either side of her face, flashing his best smoldering look.

She rolled her eyes again. "That doesn't work on me, Angel Face," she said sweetly.

He backed off, feeling a bit more annoyed. "Come on, Cut. You owe me!"

Her swords were on him in a moment, sparking against the wall on either side of his face, much like he had done moments before. "I told you never to speak of that again," she growled, her brown eyes narrowed into unexpected anger.

"What, of how you _lost_ the swords of the infamous Jet; handed down to you by your grandparents? And _I _had to get them back for you?" he asked, just as sweetly as she had spoken to him.

"I didn't _lose them,"_ she said, "They were _stolen._ And I have kept them on my person since then."

"Sure, sure," he brushed the swords away, and she backed off reluctantly. "Well, are you in?"

She fingered the hooked swords, contemplating. "What's in it for me?"

"My undying love and affection?" he said hopefully.

"No way. I'll never like you that much." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Wait, alright. I'll ask the spirits to give you bending!" Lies, he thought. Oh, he would ask. But he didn't really believe they would give it.

She stopped so quickly, he thought something might be wrong. "Impossible," she whispered. He couldn't see her face, but he thought her eyes might be closed.

"But you don't know that. And neither to I," he said. "Want to take a risk with me?" He held out his hand, and smiled as she slowly turned to face him. Her gaze flickered between his hand and his face, and she was chewing her lip again. He knew that his smile was positively carnal, but he didn't care. He was about to get his way. With a last moment of hesitation, she slipped her hand into his. He nodded, and pulled her deeper into the alley. "We'll need a few more people, if we want to have a crew," he said, once they had reached the end, where a large fence rose.

She pulled out of his grip. "I know that. Where are you going to get those people?" Tahno tapped the fence behind him, and Cut stepped back as the Avatar herself leaped over. She stood apart from Tahno, in her fighting stance.

"Alright Tahno. I'm here. What do you want? Why did you have Skoochy bring me that message?"

"The ocean spirit is sick, oh mighty Uh-vatar." He watched her carefully, and saw her emotions go from suspicion, to shock, to suspicion again.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"That's an easy one, Little Girl. What could I possibly gain from lying to you?"

Korra nodded slightly, but her gaze still flickered nervously between Tahno and Cut. "Who's that?" she said, nodding towards the girl.

Cutlass stepped forward, bowing slightly. "My name's Cutlass, Avatar. Thank you for saving our city from Amon."

"I'm glad to see that you are not a member of the remaining Equalists," said Korra.

"Never," Cut whispered harshly, "my grandparents were friends with the Avatar; my family would never betray you."

Korra blinked in surprise. "Really? What were their names?"

"My grandfather's name was Longshot, and my grandmother's name was Smellerbee." She lifted her chin, clearly proud to be part of her family.

Korra smiled. "Oh yes, Katara told me about them! She said they were—intense."

"That sounds just like them," she said. She drew her swords, and held them out with the handles towards Korra, "You may also recognize these," she said. Korra took them gingerly, admiring their exquisiteness, and how beautiful they looked, even after seventy years.

"Remarkable," she murmured.

"You should be honored, Uh-vatar." Tahno stepped closer to them. "Cut doesn't show her swords to just anyone," his classic smirk slipping onto his face again.

"Shut up, Pretty Boy. So, what's up with the Ocean Spirit?" Cut was looking infinitely more uncomfortable without her swords, so Korra handed them back.

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck. Korra raised an eyebrow. "Well, the thing is… we don't know."

"I knew it," Korra grumbled, before heading out to the end of the alley. "You know, I really thought you had changed for the better Tahno. Oh, and that reminds me. Did you hear that I have the power to restore bending now? Would you like to be less of a jerk now?"

"Doesn't matter, Little Girl. You can try and restore my bending all you like; it won't work."

"What do you mean it won't work? Of course it will. I've done it before! I have restored almost all of the bending Amon took—in fact, you are one of the only ones left!"

"I'm telling you, it's not going to work!"

"Oh for the love of Aang—come here!" she pulled him close to her, and put a finger on his forehead and one on his chest. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again they glowed in the white of the Avatar spirit. But the light went out and she stepped back, he raised his hands and tried to move a puddle a few feet away… and nothing happened. Korra's eyes widened. "Try again," she ordered. With a pang in his heart, Tahno tried harder. It killed him, because it reminded him of the first few days of his non-bending lifestyle, when he had tried so hard, and when it had first began to hit him that he would never bend again. Nothing happened. "You aren't trying hard enough!" Korra's voice was beginning to sound a little like a shriek. Tahno tried again. When nothing happened, and he saw that she was not going to give up, he held up a hand.

"Look, Korra. I made a deal with Yue when I thought you were purposefully trying not to give me back my bending. She said that if I accepted and agreed to help her heal La, you wouldn't be able to restore my bending, because of my bond to the spirit world."

Korra bowed her head, still obviously not wanting to believe that he couldn't bend. But eventually she looked up into his eyes, and said; "you know, that's the first time you've ever called me by my name?"

Tahno made a rare mockery of his old self and flipped his stringy hair back. "Well, don't get used to it, Uh-vatar. Now, you up for it?" She took her time in considering.

"Well, it wouldn't really be fair for me to leave Republic City right now—and I assume you mean to leave Republic City?"

"Yes, I intend to head to the North Pole. But, Korra, Amon has been gone for three months! Surely you can leave for just a little bit? Just a few months? I'm sure that General Irroh, grandson of the great and mighty Firelord Zuko can handle the city for just a few measly months?"

"Well… the city is looking better these days… and things are starting to calm down. Actually, that's why I went looking for you, to restore your bending. I guess I was too late. But if the ocean spirit needs help… Ok. I'm in. But I still need to talk to Bolin and Mako, and see if they will come." She started to turn away, and Tahno grabbed her. When she turned to face him, he was grinning again.

"Oh no, Princess. You won't need to walk."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say… we'll need to travel at night." He brought two fingers to his lips and gave a loud, sharp whistle. There came a loud screech that wrenched the night, and Korra and Cat ducked as a giant… _thing_ swooped down towards them. Tahno gave a gruff chuckle, and held out a hand as a giant animal landed next to him, and he laid a hand on its head. Two more of the animals appeared, and the first purred into Tahno's hand. Korra and Cutlass stood slowly, staring at the fearsome wolfbats.

"What, you didn't think the name was just for show, did you?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own LoK, obviously.

Mako shook his head. "No, Bolin. That is just—that is not how you eat that!" he rubbed his forehead.

"Come on, bro! I am an expert at eating. This is definitely how you eat an air temple fruit pie." Bolin sat across from Mako, holding the pie in the air and letting the jelly filling drip into his mouth slowly. Mako looked down and tried not to look like they knew each other.

"Asami, tell me you back me up on this!" he said, holding out his hands.

Asami ignored him as usual, but turned to Bolin and said, "Bolin, sweetie, I think that the way you eat this pie is just _perfect_." She turned to glare at Mako, who rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Asami. It's been three months! You can't ignore me forever!"

"Do you hear something, Bolin? I think there might be a bug buzzing around my head." Asami folded her arms, and shook her hair out of her face.

Bolin just shook his head, making small sounds of delight as he continued his pie. They had all decided to go out to dinner at the Air Temple Paradise restaurant that offered 'authentic Air Nomad foods' downtown. But when Korra didn't show up, the dinner had gone from awkward to just plain uncomfortable. And Mako was getting worried about Korra. He knew that she could take care of herself, and that the main danger of the city was over, but he couldn't help himself. And it was very frustrating to him that Asami hadn't forgiven him yet.

So Mako hurried Bolin along, and when they had all finished, he paid (as he had been doing for the past three months) and they all got up and headed for the door. They stepped out into the cool night air and started for Air Temple Island. But they had not made it two streets when a loud screech interrupted their awkward silence.

"What was that?" Bolin whispered nervously. They all crouched down into fighting stances, and looked around for enemies. The night had gone quiet again. They were all about to start walking again when suddenly three large animals swooped down and grabbed each of them in turn, carrying them shouting into the sky.

. . .

"No."

"Come on, Mako? Please?"

"Korra, look at this guy! I know you think he's 'changed' or whatever, but, he cheated us out of the Probending finals, and he is a complete and total jerk! Plus he had apparently tamed Wofbats! Why would anyone trustworthy want to do that?!" Mako held up his hands, trying to reason with his stubborn girlfriend. They were all on the ledge where Tahno had met Yue, and any thoughts Mako had had of running had been thoroughly put to rest by the six Wolfbats that surrounded them.

Asami stepped forward, resting a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Don't pay any attention to two-timer here. I think it's a great idea. I'm in."

Mako made a strangled noise that sounded a lot like, "mnnnghh. Bo, I suppose you feel the same way?"

Bolin's face froze, making him look a lot like one of the Wolfbats. "I—uh…um. Well, that's… interesting proposition. I think that… we should, um."

"Oh, shut up, Bo," Korra stepped folded her arms. "It's not fair to ask him to choose between you and me, Mako. It's up to you. I think it's our duty to save the ocean spirit. I wouldn't be doing my duty as the Avatar if I just ignored this."

"HOW?! How would you 'not be doing your duty'? If it was your duty, Yue would have spoken to _you!_ And besides, how do we even know if that jerk is telling the truth?"

"May I speak?" Tahno's voice was hardly higher than a whisper. He didn't wait for assent to continue, "I know I was a jerk to you. And I'm not going to apologize for it, because I think that _you,_ Fire-boy, deserved it. But I will swear on the name of Aang that I am telling the truth. Yue came to me on this exact ledge and told me that I needed to save the ocean spirit La. She said that the spirits didn't give the job to Princess here because she would be busy with other things, and soon. But she did say that the Little Girl might come with me. I think she means that we will meet trouble on the way, and that the Uh-vatar will be the only one who can face it. But I think she is supposed to come." Mako looked slightly more convinced, but he was obviously still suspicious. "Don't believe me? Ask Korra. She tried to fix my bending and it didn't work, because I made a deal with Yue. The spirits will give my bending back only," he paused, as if it were hard for him to admit his weakness in making the deal, "if I save the ocean spirit. And because of my ties to the Spirit World Korra can't restore my bending. Go ahead. Ask her."

Mako's eyes were wide, and he turned to Korra, who nodded. He turned back to Tahno. "Well… alright. But if you try anything funny, we're heading straight home!"

"Very well, mother Mako." Tahno could feel a genuine smile spreading on his face against his will at the sight of the enraged firebender, but he continued, "Now, the Uh-vatar and my… acquaintance Cutlass here already know how to ride my babies, so I only need to teach the rest of you. Jolon!" Tahno gave a short whistle, and one of the Wolfbats came forward. It was one of the larger of the six standing in a circle around the group, its head about level with Tahno's. "Why don't you go first, Mako, since you're so eager?"

Mako looked like he wanted to refuse, but he was not about to look stupid in front of Tahno, so he stepped closer to the pair.

"You have to let him smell your hand first, and get to know your scent. They use echolocation to catch prey and search for enemies, but since you are neither, they will know you by how you smell. So," he took Mako's hand and held it in front of the Wolfbat's nose. Mako gazed into the eyes of the creature, and could see intelligence there beyond what he had expected. The animal snorted after a moment, and Tahno said, "He's ready. Come over here." He brought Mako to stand at the side of the bat, and watched as it crouched, ready for him. "They don't really need saddles, but we'll get them anyway, because they allow the rider to sleep while riding. For now, though, just put your legs in the notches behind his wings, and let him do the work." Mako sent one last pleading look back at Korra before swinging his leg over the back of Jolon. In a moment he was situated, and Tahno grinned. "That's pretty much all there is to it… oh yes, I forgot one thing." Tahno snapped his fingers, and the wolfbat took off. Mako's scream could probably be heard from a mile off, and sounded a lot like a little girl (much to the delight of Asami). The group fell to laughing, which was a very strange experience for Tahno.

Korra even clapped him on the back, and Bolin gasped, "Good one, Tahno." A strange warm feeling filled him, and he couldn't place what it was. After a few glorious moments of listening to Mako howl, he whistled again, and Jolon swooped down to the ground. Mako slid off his back and collapsed onto the ground, gasping.

He got to his feet slowly, clearly trying to retain some sliver of his dignity. He pushed past Tahno, and scowled. "I hate you so much, Pretty Boy."

Tahno just smiled.


End file.
